


Inappropriate

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comics, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Smee got kicked out from the Jolly Roger crew. (Literally)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


[ [Tumblr](http://fuckyeahhookfire.tumblr.com/post/52522796485/and-that-is-how-smee-got-kicked-out-of-the-jolly) ]

**Author's Note:**

> Because Smee is kind of a sleazebag.


End file.
